The Teachings Of Love
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Gareki was badly injured resulting him at the research tower, while Nai visits awaiting his awake. Gareki also has a surprise for him, as they both share their feelings, but Gareki has a more intention. He expects to show Nai how to love, but how to show love to another person in a different manner. [[Soft Yaoi! Garenai.]]


**Author's Comments Before you begin reading:**

I've been really getting into Karneval, that new manga and anime. Since Soul Eater ended, and a couple of other anime's have as well.

I noticed that in this anime Gareki and Nai share a certain kind of bond that is not only cute, but something more sweet. People say it's brotherly love, and friend love, which is more platonic. But to me, I don't know about you, but the way the author and creator of Karneval captures their moments, but their emotions. This makes me feel something other than a brother love, or a friendship.

I feel a more deep sense with these two.

Hence the reason why I am creating this Fanfiction based on them. I hope you enjoy, and I also wish for you to feel the other's emotions in this story.

* * *

The battle that Gareki and Nai seem to wind up in always, had once again happened yet again. Nai was needed however, his hearing was beyond compare, he could sense signals, and so much more. The loud hearing which sometimes Nai had suffered, he hadn't quite learned yet how to control it. But when it was time to listen, he did, Nai is the most unique creature of all.  
The battle which Yogi seemed to be facing with a Varuga was troublesome to the white haired boy, he knows that his friends are doing it to keep the place peaceful, but to protect his friends.

Nai was held back by Hirato who watched from a distance, when the time was to come to capture the varuga using his hat, he would do so. But right now he decided to keep these two at his side with Tsukumo at his side who seemed to be worried just as he was.  
Nai was uneasy by their faces, they seemed troubled, standing Nai's ear twitched, he heard a sound...

"Nnngh!" Nai gasped falling back at his side as a loud piercing sound ripped out his ear drums, he gaped in pain as he fell to the floor feeling weak.

Tsukumo fell to his side and grasped his arm; "Nai, are you okay? What's wrong?" she questioned in her soothing voice.

Hirato glanced at his side, and looked below at the pained Niji boy; "What has he heard Iva?" he questioned trying to figure out what the meaning of this was.

Nai heard another sound; which his voice could not be found to make out any words for he stuttered and tried to say:

"G-g-g-!" He gasped as saliva flew from his mouth shaking uncontrollably. "GAREKII!" He shouted loud as Iva looked up at Hirato who nodded, taking his leave, jumping into the sky to find Gareki. The look on Nai's face must have been that Gareki was severely hurt. You would think that boy would learn something, Gareki was with Yogi though, that means something must have happened to him aswell.

Nai looked up as he noticed Hirato fly off quickly, "Ts...ukumo-chan, I need to find Gareki!" he spoke in a breathless tone as Tsukumo held him down.

"No Nai, I need to protect you." She spoke quickly, but Nai squiggled from her release, and bolted for the noise which he heard a moaning and groaning Gareki.

"GAREKI!" Nai shouted running, his hands clasped at the side of his mouth to try to protect his voice loud and clear.

"Nai!" Tsu shouted, running for him, she looked to the sky to noticed black monsters swarming, her eyes widening she was worried. Hirato was gone, and she needed to try to help the others. But how?!

Turning to Nai she saw one of the monster headed for him, in which she growled, placing her right foot on the tree trunk, she kicked off giving herself a boost towards Nai. Her arms placed infront of her, as she called upon her weapon, it formed infront and she slammed it's arm, twirling over it's body, where she used her free hand to grip Nai, who was shocked beyond words.

"Nai, don't run off without me, okay?" Tsukumo said calmly but smiled warmly anyways, as the monster fell dead at her side.

Nai stared into her trusting eyes, and nodded; "As long as we find Gareki, he's hurting." he said upset, as he now had felt this was his fault for everything.

Tsukumo shook her head; "Hirito is looking for him, he'll protect him Nai. I promise~" She said trying to reassure him again...

"Now lets go back to safety and wait for everyone to return healthy, and happy."

...

Just when Nai thought that it could get worse, it just did, he didn't like war anyways, or the red-blood. But after the tremendous fight, it put everyone into pain. They were all hurt, Yogi got a minor tare at his shirt and light scratch, Tsukumo was hurt along the way, but it wasn't anything major.

Now Gareki was the one that Nai didn't want hurt bad at all, but he was, Hirito sent him straight to the infirmary at the research tower. That's what he over heard, anyways..

"Is Gareki going to be..okay?" Nai questioned, looking down at his feet, as he found himself in the research tower, after he had gone for his medical exam. Only to find out he was in perfect health.

Akari smirked at him; "He's fine Nai, go get some rest. Today was a very long day.. I'll let the sheep escort you back to second ship." bending down to one of the sheep Akari spoke quietly, as the sheep nodded.

Nai stared at Akari and the sheep walked forward; _"Follow me."_ nodding did Nai bow to Akari; "Thank you for telling me how Gareki is..."

Slightly bummed, but also upset at how he was doing, Nai continued on the long path with the sheep, only he wasn't being led to the ship, he was infront of a room. It was-

"Ga...reki.." Nai said softly as he stared at the door, he knew he was in hear, he could hear his breathing. And Nai knew how Gareki was when he was sleeping.

The sheep stopped at the doorway and announced;

_"We are here." _

Nai smiled and hugged the sheep; "Tell Akari I said thank you! And thank you to you Mr. Sheep." sounding more happy with a slight giggle, Nai reached for the knob and quietly opened the door.

Staring into the room, Gareki had wires all interconnecting to his body. A face mask on, for some reason. (To get oxygen, but Nai doesn't know that.) And his chest wrapped in a large bandage.

Nai stepped forward lightly walking on his feet, as he made his way to the bed hearing Gareki's slow breathing. He grasped the metal bars and frowned looking at him.

'_Gareki is hurt, because of me... He's broken.. just like Karoku said..' _Nai thought, as tears weld inside his eyes.

Looking down, the drops of tears splashed onto Gareki's bed sheet, he wanted to stop crying, but the tears kept falling. He sniffed, and hiccuped as he rubbed his eyes with the inner aread of the thumb and index finger.

He was making loud noises, but Gareki was...hurt. He hurt him...

Nai quickly looked up to see Gareki uncomfortable. He looked as if he were having a bad dream...but, he was going to stay here all night and day if he had too... To keep Gareki company...

**2 Days have passed...**

Opening his eyes slowly, Nai looked up to see eyes staring at him, jolting upright he noticed- Gareki... He was staring at him, how long was he asleep for? What day was it? Garkei was awake!

"Gar..eki.." Nai said softly as his eyes widened in shock, but his eyes weld up as he wailed; "WAAHHH!" reaching forward, he laid his head on his chest, and grasped the bed sheets. "G-g-gareki.. is...aw..ake." Nai said through his wails and tears.

"Well jeez, i'm not dead." Gareki said a little dull, but Nai only gripped harder onto him, he felt upset. He was making the kid worry about him.. a lot. But when Nai acted so irrational and cried over everything, it made him.. upset aswell.

He hated seeing Nai cry, it was the worst thing ever, because Nai is.. Gareki's face blushed as he bit on the bottom of his lip. "Oi- I'm not dead, now stop crying Nai..." he said trying to be smooth and sympathetic.

Nai looked up and hiccuped once more, as he nodded and moved away quickly. His face a tint of red, as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. Looking at his feet, rubbing his eyes to try to stop crying.

"I'll go..now." Nai said slowly, standing as he walked silently to the door.

Gareki stared at him, he enjoyed Nai's company, and he didn't want him to go. Removing his mask, he let it hang at his side. "Nai..." he said warmly, he didn't want him to go. How long was he out for anyways?

"Come back." He said but Nai raced for his seat and sat down staring at Gareki, his big red crimson orbs shinning brightly. Gareki could feel his heart racing, it throbbed, but the pain which he felt, he brushed it aside. Ignoring it completely.

"How long was I out for..?" Gareki asked, rubbing his head, as the sun was setting, it was later.. that kinda sucked.

Nai looked up and counted on his fingers; "Gareki has been asleep for..2 days." He said a little troubled.

"What happened in two days?" Gareki asked sternly as Nai seemed to get flustered as he looked away embarrassed.

"Gareki...got hurt because of me in those two days." Nai said dull, he gripped his shorts and closed his eyes.

Gareki's heart dropped as he stared at Nai, so he really did freak him out..But he got hurt because he was trying to help that.. annoying Yogi. Gareki sighed, and smirked at Nai.

"No, it wasn't you. I was protecting my...erm.. our friends." He said slowly, as Nai glanced up at Gareki. Nai's heart thumped against his chest, and he didn't know why. But when he hung around Gareki, it always seemed to do that..

"Gareki..." Nai said slowly, as he smiled brightly.

Gareki smiled, moved forward a touch, and growled in a deep tone, grasping his side in pain. Nai leaned forward, his hands flailed as he reached for Gareki.

"Gareki-kun.. hurts doesn't he?" Nai asked blinking as he noticed Gareki look at him with wide eyes, and a deep shade of red appeared as Nai reach over Gareki.

Nai moved Gareki's hand gently, and looked at his hurt side, he must have been hit here.. He could feel the throbbing of the scar.

Gareki stared at Nai, his heart quickening in speed. He never felt this way when Nai had hugged him.. let alone touched him. His gentle touch as he looked at the scar Gareki had received.

"N-nai.." Gareki said in a small breath, as Nai looked up at him his eyes sparkling on their own. "I'm sorry I worried you-!" He said looking away, as his face was growing hotter. He was getting frigidity now, feeling Nai reached up and grabbed Gareki's shoulder.

"Gareki-kun, I'll protect you." He said smiling lightly; "I'll become strong enough to protect you and everyone else."

Looking at the Niji boy, Gareki let his hand slip onto Nai's shoulder as he smiled. "No Nai, we need to protect you.. You're something else you know?"

Nai's face blushes up as he looked away quickly, "U-ugh.. Gareki... I feel..." He looked up at him, he didn't know how to explain this, but Nai was feeling something weird. Something he had never experienced before, his knees were trembling, as he couldn't stand anymore.

"Huh?" Gareki questioned, as Nai looked troubled by something, Gareki patted the side of the bed where Nai sat down.

"I don't know this feeling Gareki.." Nai said slowly as he looked down at Gareki, who's hand was placed on his petite thigh. He could feel something going on, he felt light, happy.. but also his heart raced even thought he felt calm around Gareki.

Gareki smirked; "What do you know Nai..?" he questioned as he chuckled lightly, trying not to show his true and full feelings.

Nai placed his hand accidentally between Gareki's legs. In which that made him flinch squinting his eyes, as he could feel his face burning. Nai had no idea where he were touching, he didn't understand the physics of anything. Or the feelings in which Nai must have been feeling.

His hand which was placed near Gareki, he moved his fingers and felt something; "Gareki... you feel warm." he said slowly, as he smiled at him. "And your face is red, are you sick?!" he gaped, as Gareki looked away. '_This damn kid! He's making me feel this, mind as well own up to it, damn Niji animal!'_

"Nai.. stop touching me near my..crotch.." he said slowly. Fumbling Nai moved his hand quickly; "I-I i'm sorry Gareki-kun!" he gasped innocently looking away, he felt embarrassed.

Sighing, Gareki placed his hand onto Nai's cheek, pulling him closer so Nai was laying on him. Nai stared at him and blinked confused;

"What is Gareki doing...?" he questioned, as he felt his lips tremble, they were shaking. His whole body was, as his thing between his legs stiffened when he was laying on Gareki. What was happening?!

"Nggh!" Gareki growled as he felt Nai's member hit his own, "S-shit..." he said in a muffled voice, as he looked back into the innocent boys face. He knew was Nai was trying to say now, he knew was he was feeling.

"You were feeling.. something else Nai..." Gareki said slowly, as Nai tilted his head confused. "Hm? Can you- show me.. Gareki...?" Nai asked slowly, as he wanted to know. He wanted to understand, and he wanted to seem smart to Gareki..

"It's this Nai.." Gareki said, as he was moving closer to Nai, his hot breath brushing against Nai's lips. Nai inhaled, and closed his eyes as Gareki pressed his lips against his own. It was soft, and warm... Just how Nai was feeling in this moment, he was feeling like a cloud.. Like he was going to float off from this kiss.

"Mm.." Nai mumbled as he closed his eyes, feeling Gareki press his hand against his own chest. His skin, coming in tact with Gareki's. Sucking on his index finger, did Gareki then slid his hand into Nai's pants, as Nai gasped in the kiss, he didn't know what was happening.

"G-Gareki.~" He whined, as he moved forward onto Gareki, their kiss still intact, but his hand in another area.

He could feel the swift motion of the wet finger being placed near his ass, '_W-why?' _Nai only thought, he gaped as he could feel the finger that was wet enter his ass. He didn't know this is what would happen, he didn't know that this is what he was feeling. Nai hunched his shoulders forward as he groaned from the pressure of the finger.

"U-Uggh- It hurts..." Nai mumbled as he panted slowly, as Gareki let his lips slide across his cheek smoothly and to his ear saying; "What you're feeling Nai is.. _pleasure." _

Nai stiffened as he felt Gareki's finger exit his ass, but slide his pants down so his Nyanperona boxers showed brightly. The ones that Yogi gave to him. Gareki's face feel when he saw them, but chuckled, as Nai's body was limp from the feelings and sense of tension he had between his legs. He felt something happening.

He wanted to know what, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on it, all he felt was comfort, but a sense of liking to Gareki's sweet soft touch against his skin.

"A-ah!" he gasped, as Gareki grasped Nai's member tightly in between his hand, it made Nai's shoulders stiff, as his lips was next to Gareki's ear where he panted, his warm breath near Gareki. As Gareki stiffened himself, Nai sounded sweet, soft.. and cute while he panted.

It made both of their hearts skip a beat, as Gareki rubbed gently on Nai, who closed his eyes, which little bulbs of water formed streaming down his face from it. Gareki gaped as Nai, kissed his cheek softly and whispered in his sweet tone; "G..areki... I think I know now.." he said in a soft tone.

Eyes shooting open, did Nai's member stay stiff, but Gareki let go slowly, as Nai exhaled softly resting himself ontop of Gareki, his nose in the crook of his neck as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

Gareki sat up right in the hospital bed as Nai still gasped onto of him. He arms wrapped around his neck as he gasped, tears falling from his face again. Looking at Nai, he frowned; "Nai, why are you crying...?"

Nai snuggled his face near Gareki as his legs were on either side of him; "I- I know what you mean now Gareki.. I...care for you. And I'm sad that Gareki is in the hospital.. and that, I only know what caring feels like now. Because.. if I knew sooner, I would have made sure to save you, so I would be the one here instead of you.." he spoke as his voice cracked, as he squished tighter, still breathing heavily.

He still didn't quite know much, but.. he knew a lot thanks to Gareki. And how to express his love towards him, by not just words, but by doing just what he had done. It felt good, warming, and protective.

Gareki blushed and smiled; "Nai... I'm just glad that you know what..love is like. And that-" he broke off as Nai looked up, curious, his eyes sparkling once again. Now, for some reason, Gareki didn't look at Nai as a little animal, he looked at him as a cute.. adorable.. person. His shota.

"I care about you Nai, and I'm the one that has to protect you, now pull your pants back up before I do something else, or someone sees you."

Nai gaped, and fumbled nervously pulling his shorts up. "I-I'm sorry Gareki, I'm just...feeling hot right now.." He said as little beads of sweat dripped off his forehead.

Sliding off the bed, Gareki smirked; "You should get back to Yogi and Tsukumo, they'll probably want to hear I woke up.." He said in a small tone, but also soft. Nai nodded, and took off for the door, of course walking funnily as it still felt he had Gareki's finger up his ass... Halting at the door, Nai stopped and turned to Gareki, before he ran back and pressed his lips against Gareki's warmly.

His pale lips, which interconnected with his own, it was like a ribbon, tight and secure. Pulling away, Gareki was surprised, what did this mean for the two of them?

"I **love **you Gareki, I love you so much!" He said smiling warmly as he ran to the door, and made his exit quickly face still red, and walking weird.

Gareki's face blushed alone, as he stared at the blankets which were wet from when he did what he did to Nai.. That' must have been his.. warm substance that was overflowing with his emotions. Looking at the placement, he smirked to himself;

"I love you too... my little Nai..."

Looking out the window did he see the second ship, it must have been where everyone was getting excited. Nai was still innocent and cute, but once he came to face Karoku.. He was in for a deep conversation, but an utter surprise. Nai was his now.. not that blue haired boys.

* * *

**Author last comments: **

I hope you enjoyed this story, and I am also hoping you got to feel the emotion, while I still kept the characters developing and characteristics together!

Enjoy and I hope for you to review please, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
